Te acompañaré en tu soledad
by Yeka sxn
Summary: [SasuNaru] Miles de secretos que esperaba descubrir, pero nunca pensó que saber solo uno de tantos cambiaría tanto su forma de recordarlo, de amarlo. Son en estos momentos que lo necesitas para olvidar a la persona necesitada... o a alguien parecido.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy nueva u.u, este sería mi primer fic que subo aquí. No se que decir, lo que siempre ponen todos, supongo n.nU: los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, solo los tomo prestado un ratito :P**

**Prólogo**

**No hace más de diez minutos llegó al departamento, agotado por aquel extenso día, pero daba gracias que había terminado. Pero como se había convertido en un chico muy aplicado, tomó un cuaderno de su mochila, se sentó en el escritorio que estaba en la habitación de al fondo, se colocó sus audífonos del pendrive, poniendo música, y comenzó a hojear el cuaderno para ver qué estudiar.**

**Miró a su lado izquierdo y vio la silla vacía. Estaba tan solo. Todo estaba tan silencioso, sus llegadas a ese lugar no eran las mimas, su concentración en clases era pésima y su desempeño en las pruebas hacía peligrar sus, antes, buenas calificaciones.**

**Miró el calendario que tenía delante y contó los días desde el 28 de marzo hasta el día de hoy, 14 de abril. Suspiró, cruzó sus brazos sobre el cuaderno y escondió su rostro en éstos. Quería llorar, todo el santo día sintió esa necesidad, pero no lo haría, tenía que ser fuerte, porque él mejoraría.**

**Si tan solo tuviera al desgraciado entre sus manos, lo torturaría por haber lastimado a la única persona que, a pesar de ser tan solo 7 meses de conocerse, lo amaba. Siempre había estado solo, excepto por Iruka, que con el poco tiempo libre que tenía, no podían pasar mucho tiempo juntos e igual se sentía solo.**

**Tal vez ese departamento no era su hogar, pero pasaba más tiempo en aquel lugar, en el cual tantos momentos maravillosos vivió, que en su verdadero hogar, que quedaba a solo dos cuadras.**

**Cuando pasó el primer mes de haberse conocido, su amado le propuso que vivieran juntos, idea cual fue rechazada por su "padre", pero dejó que se vieran seguido y que a veces se quedara a dormir, pero sin hacer cosas inapropiadas.**

**Ahora que él ya no estaba ¿Qué caso había estar allí? todo estaba tan silencioso. Mejor irse a casa que seguir en aquel solitario y deprimente lugar. Además, pareciera que va a llover, estaba el cielo totalmente gris y hacía un viento un poco fuerte, pero cálido.**

**Tomó todas sus cosas, se abrigó y luego salió del lugar con pena. Al cerrar la puerta, su vista se nubló y su corazón dio un salto. Se frotó los ojos, mojándose levemente sus dedos. Aún sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría.**

**Tan solo tenía 16 años y ya había vivido emociones y momentos verdaderamente fuertes: a los 2 años perdió a sus padres y tuvo que irse a vivir con un amigo de su madre, Iruka, quien comenzó a quererlo de inmediato.**

**A los 5 años comenzó a asistir a la escuela y ser odiado por sus compañeros por ser mejor, tener buenas calificaciones. Esto lo llevó a ser travieso y conflictivo a corta edad.**

**A los 13 años estuvo a punto de perder a su único acompañante, Iruka, lo cual lo llevó a una crisis existencial que le hizo dudar de muchas cosas, hasta de seguir viviendo. Casi se quita la vida.**

**Ahora, con 16 años, lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida fue conocerlo. Conoció a una persona que lo ha acompañado en los últimos 7 meses, a excepción de los últimos 18 días que ha estado hospitalizado.**

**Llegó a su hogar, botó su mochila al suelo, se quitó su abrigo y se fue directamente a su habitación, y se encerró sin saludar o si quiera mirar si había llegado el adulto. Algo estaba mal, lo sentía en su interior. Como no, si la última noticia que recibió fue una mala después de una buena: se estaba recuperando rápido y probablemente despertaría pronto del coma. Y así fue, lo despertaron y dejaría de estar en tanto peligro, empezaría con el tratamiento intermedio.**

**Estaba muy feliz ese día, estaba de tan buen humor por toda la mañana, pero esa sonrisa se la arrebataron cuando le contaron, ese mismo día, que hubo un error por parte de la enfermera que provocó que a su amado le diera paro respiratorio, llevándolo a coma nuevamente.**

**¡Enfermera Estúpida¿Cómo iba a ser tan descuidada? No esa necesario tener más de dos dedos de frente para saber que había que tener mucho cuidado donde pisar en una sala donde hay alguien hospitalizado y grave, a punto de la muerte ¡La tonta pisó el tuvo por donde pasaba el oxígeno! Que impotencia sentía...**

**Se dejó caer sobre su cama boca arriba y suspiró profundamente. Se sentía pésimo, quería llorar, se sentía impotente. Solo le queda pedir que, si hay Dios en el cielo, ayude a esa persona que tanto amaba. Conocía casi nada la historia de su vida y era peor que la suya propia. Había sufrido tanto, pero era fuerte.**

**Escuchó que sonaba el teléfono, de inmediato se sentó en la cama, podía ser noticias de él. Salió de su habitación corriendo y encontró a Iruka que había contestado y hablaba, pero pareciera murmurar. Luego que colgara, se quedó quieto un momento y después se dio media vuelta para mirar al menor a los ojos. Le sonrió tiernamente, pero sus ojos le decían la verdad: había muerto... Su razón de vivir había muerto...**

**Continuará...**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor, si es que les gusta o debo suicidarme xD, después se viene el primer capítulo ;)**


	2. ¿Te he visto antes?

Hola! Aquí está el primer capítulo. La verdad es que me decepcionó que solo una persona me haya dejado comentario u.u, pero por lo menos a esa persona se le gradace que haya utilizado su tiempo leyendo esto . Enjoy!

**¿Te he visto antes?**

No hacía más que pensar en él, lo extrañaba muchísimo. Su pérdida lo había afectado demasiado, ahora su rendimiento en la escuela era peor, solo era mitad de año y ya le daban por hecho que perdería el año completo. Trataba de aplicarse nuevamente, estudiar, pero en su mente solo tenía gravado el nombre de su fallecido: Itachi.

Nunca había tenido un sentimiento tan fuerte en su interior, nunca pensó que sentiría algo como aquello, un amor tan puro y que, por lo menos la mitad, le fue devuelto. Al poco tiempo de conocerlo, para ser más exactos, al día siguiente de conocerlo, descubrió que su corazón se aceleraba al hablar con él. Podía jurar mil veces que lo estaba amando, sus sentimientos eran algo no muy común para él.

Lloró mucho, nunca había llorado de esa manera. Todas las mañanas al levantarse; cuando estaba en clases lloraba en silencio; al llegar de la escuela se encerraba en el cuarto de servicio o en su habitación a llorar. Puede sonar exagerado, pero para él era muy cierto, no miento al contar esto.

En el mes de Junio, su profesor mandó a llamar a Iruka a una atención de apoderados, el chico tenía pésimas calificaciones, debía estudiar y recuperar para el segundo semestre o en verdad perdería el año. Y eso no es todo, lo expulsarían.

Lo tenía muy claro, debía seguir con su vida, pero nunca olvidar o deshacerse de sus sentimientos hacia Itachi. Sería difícil y duro seguir sin él, también lo tenía claro... Necesitaría a alguien que lo distrajera ¿Un reemplazo?

Al llegar a su salón, solo pasó al lado de todos, mientras era observado por sus compañeros(as) y se escuchaban murmullos a sus espaldas, seguidos de risitas estúpidas, según él. Se sentó en su asiento, atrás y solo, y suspiró pesadamente. Otro maldito día de clases, pero ahora debía prestar atención en lo que dijera el sensei, no querría ser una carga para Iruka y perder el año.

La campana indicando el comienzo de las clases sonó, y junto a su sonido tan irritante, entró el maestro al aula, y solo su presencia hizo callar todo el murmullo. Los alumnos se pararon en forma de respeto para saludar a su maestro, pero el chico solo se quedó sentado tras una chica. ¿Para qué saludarlo? si a este hombre peligris lo veía casi todos los días en su casa.

-Buenos días -dijo cortés el adulto.

-Buenos días -dijeron todos en coro.

-Este año se nos unirá un compañero nuevo. Quiero que lo acojan bien -el peligris miró hacia fuera e hizo un ademán con la mano.

Al aula entró un chico bastante guapo que llamó la atención de todas las chicas e incluso de algunos varones. Era alto, de cabello negro azabache y ojos igual de oscuros y profundos.

El maestro escribió el nombre en la pizarra: "Sasuke Uchiha". Luego se dio media vuelta y miró a sus alumnos.

-Su nuevo compañeros, Sasuke Uchiha llegado de un pueblo cerca de aquí... ¿Cómo era el nombre...?

-Da lo mismo -contestó el chico provocando murmullo.

-Si... claro. Puedes sentarte.

El joven miró todo el aula notando dos o más asientos desocupados, pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención: atrás, al fondo, al lado del chico rubio. Cuando se dejó caer sobre su asiento, Uzumaki recién se dio cuenta que había escogido aquel lugar. Lo miró y se quedó perplejo al ver su rostro tan extrañamente familiar, era igual a cierta persona. ¿Sería algún familiar, quizá?

Toda la clase se sintió nervioso, un poco intimidado tal vez, quería preguntarle si tenía alguna conexión con Itachi, pero no se atrevía al ver su rostro antipático... Una de las características del mayor. Fue solo cuando tocaron la campana indicando el término de las clases que le vino el valor de hablarle, pero fue el otro quien habló primero.

-Oye, niño¿tengo algo en la cara? -lo miró inexpresivo- No has parado de mirarme... ¿Acaso te provoqué algo¿Te excité?

Primero fue asombro, luego lo invadió la furia. ¿Qué se creía aquel¡Cómo podía creer eso! Se paró de su asiento enojado y lo apuntó con su dedo índice amenazante, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ni soñarlo¿Qué te crees, estúpido¡Ni te conozco y me dices esas cosas! Debes ser de ese tipo de personas engreídas, de veras.

-Y tú debes ser ese tipo de personas imbéciles -se paró de su asiento mirándolo con superioridad.

-¿Qué dijiste!

-¿Puedes acompañarme?

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, pero le daba curiosidad. Ambos salieron y empezaron a caminar dirección a la casa de Naruto, lo cual le extrañó al rubio. ¿Acaso sabe dónde vive?

Caminar en silencio le era incómodo para el activo chico de mirada azulina. Ya molestándose, pega un salto quedando en frente de aquel chico frío, deteniendo el paso de éste. Sasuke arquea una ceja.

-¿Me puedes decir a dónde me llevas?

-Solo quería un lugar para decirte algo. Que impaciente eres, cabeza hueca.

-¡No me digas así, maldito!... ¿Qué me quieres decir? -le preguntó curioso.

-Tú y yo... Ambos conocemos a Itachi.

Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron hasta más no poder, su corazón comenzó a latir por el impacto de esas palabras. Entonces... si tenía una conexión con él.

-¡Lo sabía! Eres un familiar de él¿no?

-No. Fui un gran amigo de él... Y tú su amante.

-No digas amante. NOVIO N-O-V-I-O -deletreó orgulloso.

-Si, si. Itachi me habló algunas cosas de ti, Naruto Uzumaki...

Con el tiempo, Sasuke y Naruto se "hicieron amigos", o simplemente se llevaban bien... Digamos que se soportaban a pesar de los insultos y de cómo se trataban el uno al otro. Pero todos debían admitir que la integración del chico nuevo en el segundo semestre ha dado frutos en el ánimo de Naruto, se distraía un poco más y su sonrisa salía a flote de vez en cuando. Además que Uchiha de inmediato empezó a ser sobre protector con él. Naruto le había contado un poco sobre su vida, sintió confianza en seguida, incluso le contó sobre todo su sufrimiento y por lo que pasaba por la ida de Itachi.

Iban caminando por el mismo camino que siempre tomaba Naruto para volver a casa. Vivían cerca del otro: Sasuke en un edificio a dos cuadras más allá del Uzumaki. Pero nunca habían ido a la casa del otro y de eso se pudo dar cuenta el rubio cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar.

-Sasuke.

-Qué.

-¿No quieres entrar a mi casa? -preguntó sin mirarlo.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo se, solo pensé en invitarte... Es que nunca me he llevado bien con alguien y si llegaras a se mi amigo, serías el primero.

-¿En serio? -se sintió conmovido, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

-Si. No le agrado a la gente, de veras.

-Eso debe ser porque eres un inepto.

-Que simpático. ¿Quieres o no? -preguntó molesto.

-Bueno, bueno.

Estaban a pocos metros de la entrada del edificio, y allí se pudo ver a una chica de un poco más edad que ellos, con una mochila, de cabello rosa, ojos verdes y bastante bonita.

Sasuke, al verla, paró petrificado, llamando la atención del rubio, quien paró y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

-Que cara¿te sientes mal?

-Ah... no... -fue lo que dijo al despabilar, tratando de cambiar la cara de igual modo se le veía acomplejado.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó un poco más preocupado.

-Nada... Pensándolo bien, otro día pasaré a tu casa.

-¿Por qué? -se le veía una cara desilusionada notada por el otro joven.

-Lo siento, pero recordé algo que debo hacer.

-Como quieres. ¿Me prometes que algún día vendrás?

-Ah, claro -tanta ternura lo puso un poco nervioso-. Después de todo, somos amigos, cabeza hueca -le sonrió levemente, ya más calmado.

-Nos vemos.

-Adiós -siguió su camino con paso rápido, sin antes mirar por última vez al rubio.

Naruto se le quedó mirando hasta perderlo de vista y luego siguió con lo suyo. Notó a la chica, la estructuró con la vista por unos instante, era bella, le había llamado la atención. Luego siguió su camino pasando a su lado, pero una mano que tomó su brazo, le impidió que continuara su camino. Miró de quien venía ese apretón, topándose con la chica que lo sostenía

-Disculpa que te moleste -le soltó el brazo notando que ya había llamado su atención- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? -preguntó confundido.

-Si. Eres Naruto Uzumaki¿no?

-Si... ¿Quién eres tú? -se sentía cada vez más confundido.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, tal vez mi nombre te suene de alguna parte.

-Creo que si -afirmó más confundido aún.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro. Subamos.

Iruka no estaba, así que no había problema con llevar a alguien sin avisar. Ambos habían pasado a la sala, y Naruto le había dicho a la chica que se sintiera libre de sentarse donde sea. Luego de ofrecerle algo y recibir una negativa, se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá, teniéndole de frente sentada en el sillón azul marino.

La chica suspiró interrumpiendo el silencio, notaba como Naruto se sentía ansioso de saber que tenían que hablar.

-¿Recuerdas de dónde escuchaste mi nombre?

-Haz que recuerde de donde.

-Yo fui... una "novia" de Itachi, si es que se le puede decir así.

El rubio estaba muy sorprendido. Le acababan de confesar que había conocido a su amado y que tuvo el mismo papel que él en su vida.

-Quizá te sea incómodo hablar conmigo de él, sobre todo con su fallecimiento. Tú fuiste su actual pareja.

-Si... Nunca pensé en conocer a alguien que también transcurrió en la vida de Itachi, de veras. ¿Cómo sabes que fui su pareja?

-Con que lo nuestro no funcionara, no significa que no pude hacerme amiga de él. Pero no te preocupes, entre nosotros no pudo pasar nada, él te quería mucho.

-Y yo a él -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿Sabes cosas de él?

-No mucho. Al parecer estás tan interesado como yo que conversemos, pero otro día, con más tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón.

-El sábado, vendré por ti...

Lo dejó totalmente curioso, confundido e inquieto. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a la chica y todo el misterio que le podía sacar de Itachi. Ella podría conocerlo más que él, después de todo fue su novia en el pasado. La verdad, Itachi era bastante misterioso y fue una de las cosas que le cautivó al conocerlo; tenía tantas cosas ocultas, tantos secretos que deseaba descifrar. Tal vez podría Sakura saciar esa inquietud que dejó la muerte de Itachi al darse cuenta que no podría verlo a simple piel, que no podría verlo sin ningún secreto.

Cuando el mayor estaba en vida, solo pudo saber sobre su sexualidad, pero eso no era secreto, ya que persona que conocía sabía que él prefería a los hombres. También sabía que tenía problemas con su padre por la misma razón y por otra, la cual es otro misterio anotado en su cabeza que debía descubrir.

_Continuará_ ...

Espero que le(s) haya gustado Creo que para la próxima semana estará el segundo capítulo por si les interesa.

Me da mucha pena informar que la muerte de la persona que más amé y sigo amando lo viví en carne propia.

Besos, chau.


End file.
